Already Family
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Percy is an orphan who travels from foster home to foster home, never settling down for long. But this particular family, with fifteen year old girl Tammy and five year old boy Judas, might just have what Percy needs. And that's a true family of his own. Rated K for now but the rating may change as chapters get put up


Okay, so I'm just randomly writing this. Other characters will pop up later, but right now, it'll be Percy.

…

Percy's POV

…

"Percy!" my foster mom called from downstairs. Sighing, I flipped over on my bed, couch, and rose, making my way downstairs. "Glad to see you sweetie," she said, reaching out to give me a hug. I recoiled and fled to the kitchen, plopping down in my seat. My foster father set of plate of chicken, rice, and corn in front of me, but as usual I just stared at it and pushed it around on my plate. Ever since I came here I hadn't been eating. My foster sister, Tammy, slid in across from me and tucked right in. She looked a lot like her dad, same brown hair and same electric blue eyes.

"Why do you never eat, Percy?" she accused, and her mother and father shot her looks. I sighed. I knew the drill already. Whenever I got into a new home I'd never eat, and then someone would ask why. I would simply reply I wasn't very hungry at any time, but at this particular home I wasn't interested. I shoved my chair back away from the table and rose, grabbing my sweater from the hook by the door and my notebook off the table. I went out front and zipped my sweater, pulling it tighter as the wind snatched at it. I sat down in the porch swing and flipped my notebook open. It was light enough that I could write outside comfortably and not have to actually squint. My notebook was actually my journal. I flipped open to a clean page and let the pencil rest against the paper.

_Hey mom. It's me again. I still miss you like crazy. This family is nice and all, but I wish you were still alive. I still can't believe they didn't charge that driver for murder. He shouldn't have gotten away like that. Anyway, you're little Percy is growing up fast. My sixteenth birthday is just around the corner. Remember all the plans we used to do regarding that? Remember how I said I wanted a big party with all my friends? I don't care about that anymore. The only thing I want is you here with me. Well, I'd better get going. I love you always, Mom._

I slowly closed the journal and stuck the pen back in the spine. I hugged the book to my chest and drew my knees up onto the swing. Some days were harder than others. Okay, I should explain about the whole foster home, journal mother thing. See, I've been in and out of foster homes since I was ten. The longest I've ever managed to stay with a family is three months, but they had to move quickly and they couldn't keep me. At every other home, something came up where I had to leave in a rush. I'd learned to keep only a small collection of clothes and really no personal belongings except for journal. And about my mom. Well, just after my tenth birthday, we were driving through the Lincoln Tunnel and some guy driving under the influence swerved into our lane and hit our car head on. I was sobbing over my mother's bloodied and crooked body when both police and paramedics arrived. She didn't make it through the night.

One thing you have to know about my mother, she was my entire world. When I was little, my dad walked out on us, and even my stepdad, Gabe, left her. So she was the only family I'd really known. Until five years ago, it was pretty much just me and her. She'd come to all my school functions, little league games, and anything else I'd try out for. She supported me in every way. She took care of me when I was sick, she'd laugh when I laughed, she'd cry when I cried. She was everything to me, and just when I needed her most, she was cruelly yanked away from me. Even now, five years later, the pain of losing her was as fresh as that first night.

"Percy," my foster mom called softly, peeking out of the door. I looked up, wiping away the tears dripping off my cheeks. "Are you okay Percy?" she asked, standing awkwardly at the doorway. She knew by now I didn't want to be touched, no matter how much she wanted to hug me. I stood up and pushed passed her. She wouldn't witness me mourning the loss of my mom. That was my business and my business alone.

"I'm fine," I hissed over my shoulder, going into my room and slamming the door behind me. My foster brother, Judas, looked up from his crayon drawing as I entered. Judas and I shared this room. Tammy, who was fifteen, same age as me, was in the room across from us. Sharing a room with a five year old has perks, such as a five year old wouldn't pester you about what's wrong.

"Look Percy," he said, crawling into my bed next to me. I took the pillow off my head and glanced at his drawing. I had to do a double take. It was a family picture, and their blue house with its porch swing was behind them. In front were my foster mom and dad, Tammy, and Judas. And me. Judas was sandwiched between Tammy and I, holding one of our hands so we looked like a human chain. "Do you like it?" he asked, giving me a gap-toothed grin. "I made it for school."

"It's great Judas," I admitted. "But why am I in it? I'm not your family. I'm just the foster kid you guys will keep for a few weeks before you ship off to another home." I couldn't help the venom leaking into my voice. I had a deep resentment for foster homes. Judas didn't miss a beat. In fact, I don't think my words affected him at all.

"Of course you're family Percy," he said solemnly. "I like having a brother. Tammy's fun and all, but I like brother's better. I'm glad mommy and daddy said we were going to foster a boy." He climbed off my bed, stuck his drawing in his Spiderman backpack, and crawled into his own bed. "Mommy said we might adopt you," he continued, pulling the covers up to his chin. "They really like you."

"They aren't the first ones to say that Judas," I replied softly, staring at the ceiling. It felt early, but it was probably bed time already. We went to bed at nine in the boys' room so Judas would wake up in the morning. "Others have said the same thing. They go through the motions, then at the last minute send me back to wherever I came from."

"Mommy and daddy wouldn't do that," Judas responded sleepily. "You'll be adopted. You're already our family." He flipped over and instantly fell asleep, signaling the end of our conversation. I mulled that over in my head. How could I tell the little boy sleeping happily in the next bed that this felt anything but family?

…

"Are you ready for school Percy?" my foster dad asked, serving us bacon, eggs, and toast. It would be the first day I attended school with Tammy, which she griped about. Secretly, I was excited to break routine. I dove right into my breakfast, shoveling eggs into my mouth. Four sets of eyes left their plates and all chatter and clatter stopped as they watched me eat for the first time in a week. I shoved my empty plate away and shouldered my new black backpack.

"You bet!" I replied enthusiastically, bouncing toward the door to wait for the bus that would pick Tammy, Judas, and myself up. On the way by, I gave my foster mom a peck on the cheek. I'm pretty sure if anyone had been talking at that point, it would've stopped and died right on the tips of their tongues. I smiled as I glanced out the window. "Bus is here!" I cried, racing outside. Tammy shoved passed me and thundered up the bus steps, plopping down beside a pretty girl a few seats back. I stood awkwardly in the front, wondering where to sit. I felt a small hand in mine, and when I looked down, Judas looked up at me.

"Sit with me Percy," he said quietly, leading me toward the back of the bus. I slid in beside the window and he crawled in after me, sitting on his knees and peering behind us.

"Who's that?" a little voice asked. I turned back and found myself face to face with a little redhead boy with a splash of freckles across his nose. "Hi boy," he said with a grin. Judas giggled. "I'm Henry. What's your name?"

"That's Percy," Judas replied with a giggle. "We're fostering him." He grinned up at me. "He's my big brother!" I couldn't help feel my heart sinking. I still didn't want to tell Judas that this felt anything but a family. It felt like a temporary arrangement. Or something of the sort. I wasn't already family. I was just another mouth the feed.

….

Awww Percy! Definitely some feels going on here! R&R!


End file.
